Blueberry Cake
by Eloisa J.F
Summary: One-shot./Hinata membuat Kue Blueberry yang sangat spesial untuk Naruto. Namun, bukannya Naruto yang memakan kue buatannya itu. Melainkan... Baca cerita selengkapnya!/Warning inside. Jangan lupa untuk Read and Review, ya? XD


**Minna, maaf. Fic yang lain sepertinya akan sangat terlambat update.**  
><strong>Dikarenakan kata-kata yang terlalu panjang –alias males ngetik- *dihajar massa*. <strong>  
><strong>Tapi sebagai gantinya, saya buat (kue?) 'one-shot fic' terbaru saya ini. Semoga kalian senang, ya? ^_^<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Judul : Blueberry Cake**

**Disclaimer :**  
><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Blueberry Cake © Nadya Tsurunna Hi-chan**

**Rated : K+**

**Pairing : Silahkan tebak sendiri**

**Warning : AU (mungkin), OOC (sangat), Typo (busyet) , A/N (banyak), Failed (pasti).**

**.**

**.**

"Hmm, coba kita lihat. Telur sudah dimasukkan. Takaran gula sudah pas. Lalu, sedikit garam. Dikocok menggunakan mixer. Setelah itu, masukkan bahan-bahan yang lain. Sudah selesai. Tinggal dipanggang di oven selama kurang lebih 35 – 40 menit. Baiklah, waktunya menunggu". Aroma masakan tercium jelas dari jendela dapur sebuah rumah. Tepatnya, di kediaman Hyuuga.

Seorang gadis belia rupanya tengah memasak sesuatu disana. Namanya Hinata Hyuuga, berumur 15 tahun. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Rupanya dia sedang memasak kue –yang ia beri nama 'Blueberry Cake'. Tapi, untuk apa ia membuat 'Kue Blueberry' tersebut dan untuk siapa kue itu ia berikan?

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_(1 hari yang lalu… )_

"Hinata, kau tahu tidak? ," tanya Sakura.

"Eh, tahu soal apa Sakura-chan?".

"Itu, lho! Tadi pagi, aku melihat Ino sedang membuat kue untuk diberikan pada Sasuke. Dan kau tahu bagaimana hasilnya? ," ucap Sakura.

Hinata menggeleng. "Ba-bagaimana? Enakkah rasanya?".

Sakura menahan tawanya. "Hummphh... Bukannya enak, Hinata. Yang ada aku malah teringkal-pingkal melihat hasilnya".

"Lho? Me-memangnya bagaimana pendapat dari Sasuke-kun? Dia memakannya, bukan? ," Hinata keheranan.

"Hah? Dimakan? Tak mungkin, Hinata! Soalnya tadi aku lihat dengan jelas pakai mata kepalaku sendiri. Kuenya Ino itu… Dibuang oleh Sasuke! Hahaha ," Sakura tertawa nista.

Hinata ikut tersenyum mendengar cerita Sakura. Tapi, ada rasa kasihan juga dihatinya. Kasihan karena Ino dengan bersusah payah rela membuatkan kue demi orang yang disukainya, lantas malah pemberiannya yang tulus dan ikhlas itu tak diterima oleh orang tersebut. Sungguh ironis nasibmu, Ino.

'Kalau Ino berusaha membuat kue untuk orang yang dia sukai, kenapa aku juga tidak melakukannya? ,' tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"Hei, Hinata! Halooo… Kau melamunkan apa, sih? Ah, biar kutebak! Kau pasti sedang melamunkan Naruto. Ya, kan? ," terka Sakura.

'Kok bisa tahu, sih? ,' batin Hinata. "Hmm… Ah, ti-tidak, kok. Hehe, a-aku hanya kepikiran. Bi-bisa-bisanya, ya, Sasuke-kun membuang kue buatan  
>Ino? Pa-padahal kan, a-aku yakin kue buatannya Ino pasti enak. Be-benar, kan Sakura-chan? ," Hinata berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, walaupun Sakura tahu kalau Hinata berbohong.<p>

"Mengkhawatirkan Ino atau Naruto? ," Sakura berusaha menggoda Hinata.

"T-t-t-tidak, kok. Eh, wah. Sudah sore begini. A-aku harus pulang, Sakura-chan. Jaa~ ," Hinata berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

"Dasar anak itu! Sebegitu sukanya sama si Naruto? Ada-ada saja ," Sakura geleng-geleng kepala dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Hinata.

_**Flashback End**_

.

.

"Kalau mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin, rasanya aku jadi malu. Uggghhh… ," Hinata mengacak-acak rambutnya saking kesalnya. KRINGGG…. Timer pun berbunyi. Hinata yang semula mengacak-acak rambutnya, kini berhenti dan mematikan si Timer.

"Hee, sudah 40 menit, ya? Kok cepat sekali? ," Hinata keheranan.  
>"Tapi… Ya sudahlah. Yang penting, kuenya sudah matang sempurna". Hinata melirik jam di dinding. Pukul 13.20 waktu setempat. Ia mengoleskan <em>white cream<em> dan selai Blueberry ke atas kuenya.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa! ," Hinata mengaduk-aduk keranjang yang berisi buah-buahan.  
>"Ah, masih ada!". Buah Blueberry, sebagai hiasan pemanis kuenya. Rupanya itu yang ia cari.<br>"Sedikit lagi… Dan… Selesai! Taraa~… Blueberry Cake ala Hinata Hyuuga sudah jadi. Hihihi ," Hinata bergaya ala chef sebuah restoran. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin memberikan kue tersebut pada seseorang…

**~ Blueberry Cake ~**

Seorang pemuda 16 tahunan (yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha), berambut raven, dan bermata onyx berjalan dengan gontai. Kelihatannya, dia belum makan 3 hari, 3 bulan, 3 tahun (?).

KRUYUUUKKKK… Lapar, ohh… lapar. Tak ada satu orangpun yang berhasil lolos dari perasaan itu. Ingin rasanya menahannya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Makan. Ya, makan! Itulah yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

Tapi, dimana ia harus mencari makan? Di warung Ramen? Oh, tidak bisa! Dia malas berurusan dengan seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang kerap kali memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Teme'. "Tak boleh kesana! ," gumamnya.

Coba pilihan lain! Warung Sushi? Apalagi itu! Mungkin, ia malah akan diserbu dengan puluhan cewek-cewek yang menjadi fans beratnya. Bukannya senang, tapi malah semakin susah. Berrr… Dia bergidik ngeri membayangkan bila ia makan di tempat itu.

Cari lagi pilihan lain! Warung Yakiniku? Ia malas untuk melihat seseorang yang gend- err, bertulang besar menyerbu habis semua yakiniku-nya. Ahh, sudahlah. Tak ada waktu untuk memilih.

Apa kau mau harga dirimu sebagai seorang yang _cool_ hilang hanya gara-gara lapar? Tentu tidak, bukan? Yap, Sasuke juga sependapat –meskipun semua orang tahu itu sangat OOC sekali buatnya-.

Sasuke melewati sebuah rumah –yang ia sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah kediaman Hyuuga. Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis keluar dari pintu depan rumah tersebut sembari membawa sebuah bingkisan. Tentu saja dia bukan maling, melainkan putri dari sang pemilik rumah, Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Aku pergi dulu, Otou-san ," seru Hinata. "Jangan terlalu sore ," sahut ayahnya –Hiashi-. "Baik!". Kemudian, Hinata menutup pintu rumahnya, baru setelah itu ia membuka pintu pagar –dan tak lupa menutupnya.  
>Sasuke penasaran dengan apa yang dibawa oleh Hinata. Kebetulan, Hinata sekarang lewat di depannya.<p>

"Eh, Sasuke-kun? Ko-konnichiwa~… ," Hinata menyapa Sasuke ramah.

"Hnn ," Sasuke mulai menjaga image-nya di hadapan Hinata. "Apa itu yang kau bawa?".

"Ahh, i-ini bu-bukan apa-apa, kok. A-aku… Aku pergi du-… ," Hinata menggantungkan kata-katanya.

Sasuke menghalangi jalan Hinata dan memandanginya dengan tatapan jawab-dengan-jujur-atau-kalau-tidak-takkan-ku-biarkan-kau-lari-begitu-saja.

"Glekk ," Hinata menelan ludah. "A-a…ano… I-itu bu-bukan apa-apa, kok. Hanya…setangkai bunga. Ya, itu cuma bunga! Hehee… ," Hinata mulai bersandiwara.

"Beritahu atau… ," Sasuke angkat bicara. Dia tahu kalau Hinata mencoba membohonginya.

"A-atau…? ," Hinata bingung.

"Atau kalau tidak… Ku paksa kau untuk menyerahkannya padaku…! Hehehe… ," Sasuke tertawa puas. Ia berhasil merebut bingkisan itu dari Hinata saat Hinata lengah.

"Ahh… Bingkisannya… ," Hinata terkejut. "Ku-kumohon kembalikan, Sasuke-kun…. ," Hinata memelas.

"Uweee… ," Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya. "Tidak bisa! Kalau kau bisa merebut ini dariku, aku akan mengembalikannya padamu. Tapi kalau kau tidak berhasil… ," Sasuke memotong ucapannya.

"Ka-kalau aku tak berhasil…. Me-memangnya bagaimana? ," Hinata heran.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Bingkisan ini untukku saja, ya? ," goda Sasuke.

"Eh? J-jangan! Ke-kembalikan!".

"Eittsss… tidak kena. Hehehe… ".

Begitulah. Akhirnya mereka berdua jadi bermain permainan 'sembunyikan-dan-ambil'. Mereka tidak terlihat seperti gadis berumur 15 tahun dan pemuda berumur 16 tahun. Malah, terlihat seperti anak perempuan berumur 5 tahun dan anak laki-laki berumur 6 tahun. Nostalgia. Rasanya seperti kembali ke umur 10 tahun yang lalu. Okay, back to the story!

**~ Blueberry Cake ~**

"Hahh…Hahh…S-Sasuke-kun, k-kumohon…hah… Kembalikan… ," ucap Hinata memohon dengan nada kelelahan.

"Hahh…Ya sudah, nih… Ambil, aku tak butuh...hahh… ," Sasuke mengembalikan bingkisan itu kepada Hinata.

Ajaib! Rasa lapar yang tadi sempat dialami Sasuke, hilang dalam sekejap!

"Ahh… A-arigato, Sasuke-kun… ," ucap Hinata senang.

"Hnn…ya…".

"Syukurlah, bungkusannya masih baik-baik saja. Mungkin kuenya masih bisa dimakan meskipun sudah dingin. Semoga Naruto-kun senang dengan kue buatanku… ," gumam Hinata.

PIK. Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata. "Tungu dulu, kau bilang itu kue? Yang mau kau berikan pada Naruto? Kenapa tadi aku tanya apa isinya kau tak menjawab? ," Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'Ups! Ketahuan, deh… ,' batin Hinata dalam hati sembari menggigit bibirnya. "Emm… E-etto…. ".

KRUYUUUKKK…. 'Ugh, sial! Kenapa rasa lapar itu muncul lagi, sih? Memalukan! Nanti bagaimana kata Hinata kalau perutku berbunyi seperti ini…? ,' batin Sasuke frustasi.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Perutmu bunyi… ," ucap Hinata polos.

"Me-memangnya ke-kenapa, hah? Ti-tidak boleh?". Rasanya lucu sekali mendengar Sasuke berbicara dengan gagap seperti itu. Bukannya gengsi, tapi sepertinya dia mulai ketularan gaya bicara Hinata.

"Oh, bukan begitu. Ini… ," Hinata menyodokan bingkisannya.

"Untuk apa? Itu 'kan kau buat khusus untuk Naruto? Buat apa kau berikan padaku? ," tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya."Emhhh… Kalau untuk Naruto-kun bisa kapan saja kubuatkan kue ini. Tapi 'kan sekarang kau yang lebih membutuhkannya, Sasuke-kun. Kau lapar, bukan? Ini, ambillah! Lumayan untuk mengganjal perut! ," Hinata tersenyum ramah.

'Anak ini baik juga. Iya, sih. Memang sekarang aku sedang lapar. Tapi tak mungkin aku terima begitu saja. Aku harus cari cara ,' pikir Sasuke.  
>"Ya…Terserah kau sajalah…".<br>Sepertinya Hinata benar-benar tahu kalau Sasuke memang lapar dari tadi. Kemudian ia segera memberikan kue-nya pada Sasuke.

**~ Blueberry Cake ~**

Mereka duduk dibawah pohon Sakura dan mulai memakan Kue Blueberry buatan Hinata.  
>HAP. Sasuke melahap kue yang dibuat Hinata.<p>

"Tolong katakan bagaimana rasanya… ," tanya Hinata.

'Sumpah, baru kali ini aku makan kue seenak ini… ,' batin Sasuke. "Hmm, ya. Lumayan… ".

Hinata tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, kau habiskan ya, Sasuke-kun?".

"Terserah kau saja…. ". Lagi-lagi, ide jahil tak hilang-hilangnya dari otak Sasuke. Tiba-tiba… "Hinata, awas! Di atas kepalamu… ".

"Eh, a-ada apa? Ada apa? ," Hinata panik. 'Kesempatan ,' batin Sasuke.

"Kena! ". "Ahh, Sasuke-kun… Ka-kau berbohong, ya? Kau juga melumuri wajahku dengan krim kue? ," Hinata kesal. Namun, lama-lama ia tertawa-tawa kecil. "Awas, ya? Aku balas, lho!".

Mereka mulai lagi. Tapi kini dengan perasaan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.  
>Hinata sekarang jadi mengerti bahwa selain orang yang dia sukai, ia juga harus memikirkan orang-orang disekitarnya yang membutuhkannya.<br>Ahh… Sungguh indahnya hari itu. Hinata akan selalu ingat dengan Blueberry Cake buatannya yang ternyata ia berikan bukan untuk Naruto. Tetapi untuk Sasuke.

.

.

**~ OWARI ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Nadya : Yayy… Fic nya selesai juga….Fiuh, senangnyaa… Meskipun fic nya GaJe dan singkat.<strong>

**Sasuke : Kau puas, aku menderita. =='**

**Nadya : Lho, syukur-syukur kau dapat kue bikinannya Hinata. Kenapa malah ngomong 'menderita', hah?**

**Hinata : Ehh, sudah-sudah… Ka-kalian jangan bertengkar, ya? ^^"**

**Nadya & Sasuke : Dia yang mulai duluan! *saling tunjuk satu-sama lain***

**Hinata : *sweatdrop* Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu, ya? Sampai jumpa…**

**Sasuke : Aku juga malas berurusan dengan 'Author'! Hnn…**

**Nadya : Grrhhh… Ya udah, pergi sana !#$%^&**  
><strong>Oke. Daripada dengerin saya ngoceh GaJelas, mendingan sekarang saya mohon bantuannya dari para Senpai dan Author-Author sekalian untuk<strong>

.

.

**R.E.V.I.E.W.**

_Please?_

_._

_._

_**# Nadya Tsurunna Hi-chan #**_


End file.
